


Half-Way Gone

by chatain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Genderbending, Sexism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Нам все равно уже, наверное, стоит поскорее уйти, - говорит она. – В женском туалете без сознания лежит мужчина с надписью «дрочила» на лбу. Люди могут начать задавать вопросы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Way Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Half-Way Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127040) by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). 



Она признается в этом исключительно самой себе, но видеть, как Артур ненавязчиво вертится возле Ариадны, - все равно, что постоянно чувствовать осколок стекла в груди. Это Артур, так что, понятное дело, в этом нет ничего очевидного или невыносимого, но Имс видит, как он включает свое обаяние, и ей хочется его ударить.

Проблема в том, что она не понимает, с чего бы ей желать чего-то подобного. То есть, она знает, с чего, - Артур красив, и она отчасти серьезно пытается залезть к нему в штаны с их первой встречи, - но они не… он даже не… Ее руки, надежно скрытые под столом, сжимаются в кулаки до побелевших костяшек, когда она смотрит, как Артур улыбается их новому архитектору, пока та засыпает его вопросами.

У Артура на щеках ямочки. Иногда она об этом забывает.

Имс тянется за своим кофе и задумчиво наблюдает за ними из-за края бумажного стаканчика, следя, чтобы ее лицо не выражало ничего, кроме праздного интереса. Только Артур не был бы хорошим координатором, если бы не замечал, когда за ним наблюдают. Спустя недолгое время он бросает взгляд на Имс, вопросительно приподняв брови, и подходит к заваленному углу склада, который является ее рабочим местом.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Имс?

\- О, я просто размышляю, - невинно произносит она.

\- Ты пялишься, - бесстрастно отмечает Артур.

\- Мои глаза всего лишь отдыхают на самом привлекательном объекте в помещении, - отвечает Имс и добавляет заговорщицки. – Дам тебе одну подсказку – это не Ариадна.

Артур закатывает глаза и, кажется, впервые за все утро действительно видит ее.

\- На тебе мужская рубашка? – с выражением легкого ужаса на лице спрашивает он.

Имс ухмыляется. На самом деле, она специально надела ее этим утром, представляя выражение его лица.

\- Не все так помешаны на одежде, дорогуша. Тем более, всякое может случиться, когда пытаешься выскользнуть из чужого номера на рассвете.

Это, конечно, выдумка, – трахаться на работе не способствует ее концентрации – но Имс давно поняла, что самый быстрый способ узнать человека – это посмотреть, в какие небылицы он поверит. Она не перестает ждать, что Артур ее удивит. Этого еще не случалось, но все же. В глубине души она оптимистка.

\- Тебе следовало бы найти что-нибудь более подходящее до завтрашнего утра, - вот и все, что говорит Артур перед тем как развернуться и уйти, но Имс успевает заметить, как его взгляд соскальзывает вниз, к ее ключице, не прикрытой воротником неподходящей по размеру рубашки. Как его взгляд задержался, на одно лишь мгновение, на еле заметном завитке татуировки.

*

«Что-нибудь более подходящее», - думает она тем вечером, собирая вещи для полета в Сидней. - «Пошел ты, Артур».

*

Она встречает его в аэропорту следующим утром в восемь часов. Пока что на месте только они вдвоем – Имс должна начать наблюдение за Браунингом, а Артур заполняет несколько оставшихся бланков.

Она останавливается, когда видит его с другого конца холла, и просто рассматривает, как иногда делает, не замечая людей на переднем плане. Он красив со всей своей серьезностью и невозмутимым выражением лица, одетый в пошитые на заказ брюки и рубашку с закатанными рукавами. Галстука нет, что очевидно, учитывая длительность полета. Артур еще не заметил ее, и, возможно, не заметит еще какое-то время, потому что ее способности имитатора приносят пользу не только в пространстве сновидений.

Вчера она покрасила волосы в шоколадный, более представительный цвет. Глядя на ее макияж, можно понять, что при всей его внешней простоте над ним провозились не меньше часа. Она одета – Имс улыбается сама себе, проходя через помещение – в темно-серую юбку-карандаш, мягкий шерстяной свитер и затянутый на талии широким черным поясом серый плащ из такой приятной ткани, что автоматически возникает желание прикоснуться. Она идет уверенной походкой, стуча каблуками, зная, что люди оглядываются на нее, так же, как она знает, что она – Марианна Комптон-Стокс, успешный молодой юрист и преданная поклонница Burberry.

Выражение лица Артура на мгновение меняется, когда он видит ее, и он так произносит «Имс?», будто не в силах сдержать возгласа.

\- Привет, красавчик, - протягивает она. Вторгаясь в его личное пространство, Имс наклоняется к его уху и шепчет: - Готов идти?

Артур вздрагивает – так легко, но все равно так заметно. Затем отодвигается назад, глядя на нее со слегка смущенным выражением лица, которое заставляет его наморщить лоб. Имс почти видит, как возможные комментарии сменяют друг друга на его лице, но в итоге Артур произносит только: «Хорошо выглядишь».

Она благодарит его за снисходительность, он закатывает глаза, проверяет часы, и они направляются к воротам. Артур запоминает ее образ в малейших деталях.

*

В самолете Имс скидывает туфли и закидывает одну затянутую в чулок ногу на другую. Они в бизнес-классе, поэтому, вытягивая ногу в попытке облегчить боль (тендинит, заработанный на последней работе), она касается сидения Артура. Он смотрит вниз и, кажется, бесконечно долго не отводит взгляда от того, что, по мнению Имс, является обыкновенной лодыжкой.

*

Имс хорошо разбирается в людях, и рабочие в офисе Браунинга – не исключение. Конечно, другие юристы перегрызут ей глотку, если посчитают, что это поднимет их по карьерной лестнице, но, в сравнении с остальными работниками, они просто очередные женщины. И да, Имс здесь для наблюдения за Браунингом, но она не может упустить и другие источники информации.

В ее первый рабочий день мелкий помощник Браунинга Джеффриз по ошибке принимает ее за старшего администратора и посылает разобраться с заказом кофе. Даже намеренно Имс бы не спланировала ситуации лучше, обмениваясь с Анминг, буфетчицей, улыбками уставших от жизни людей и закатыванием глаз, а позже – и весьма интересными сплетнями.

\- Акварель, - говорит Имс тем же вечером за ужином. – Картина с изображением собак.

\- Собаки? И что в них такого ужасного?

\- О, я не говорила, что это ужасно. Это интересно. Собаки говорят о необходимости в общении. Он одинок, Артур. Вообще, держу пари, что помимо его любимых лабрадоров, его отношения с Фишером-младшим – на данный момент – единственная важная составляющая его жизни, и это длится уже долгое время.

Артур выглядит скептично.

\- У него есть дети.

\- Да, и две бывшие жены, которые с ними ушли. Что скажешь?

Артур пожимает плечами, признавая свое поражение. Они оба знают, что это сфера деятельности Имс.

\- Значит, Браунинг здесь – фигура отца?

\- Похоже на то, - кивает Имс. – Но я пока почти не видела их вместе.

\- Это полезно?

\- Почти наверняка. Осознает он это или нет, но Браунинг соперничает с Фишером-старшим за привязанность его сына. Это создает напряжение в их взаимоотношениях, что может быть довольно полезным.

Артур приподнимает бровь, обращаясь к самому себе, задумчиво пережевывая еду. Это – Имс знает наверняка – значит, что он впечатлен. Она улыбается.

\- Неплохо для первого рабочего дня, хмм? – говорит она, потому как чертовски уверена, что Артур сам этого не скажет.

Официант, подошедший, чтобы наполнить их бокалы, останавливается, ожидая заказа Имс. Вместо этого Артур складывает приборы на полупустой тарелке так, чтобы официант мог ее унести.

Забрав ее со стола, официант поворачивается к Имс:

\- Не желаете взглянуть на десертное меню, мадам?

Имс поворачивается к Артуру:

\- Как считаешь, дорогой? С одной стороны, говорят, что шоколад – лучший афродизиак, а в витрине я как раз видела восхитительный торт. С другой – если я увижу, что ты не влезаешь в свои безупречные костюмы, мое сердце будет разбито.

Артур бросает на нее сердитый взгляд, прежде чем отправить официанта за счетом, да так резко, что бедняга громыхает посудой, не в состоянии держать ее ровно.

\- Без этого было не обойтись? – весело спрашивает Имс.

\- Нет, - говорит Артур и добавляет, глядя на ее одежду: - Тебя не учили, что не следует осуждать других, когда сам не безупречен?

На Имс в этот день черная юбка-карандаш с завышенной талией и шелковая блузка – не так стильно, как Burberry (хотя вполне соответствующе образу Марианны, с ее заниженной и спорной сексуальностью), но так же прекрасно подобрано.

\- Ты так зациклен на этом, - говорит она, когда Артур помогает надеть ей пальто. – Кроме того, - продолжает она, когда они выходят на улицу, - огромный выбор утягивающих шорт – одна из прелестей быть женщиной.

Артур моргает, а затем вдруг смеется. Сердце Имс пропускает такт.

\- Имс, - говорит он, - это ужасно.

Она изящно фыркает, с той же нелепой улыбкой.

\- Я далека от того, чтобы разубеждать тебя во мнении, будто бы женщины всегда надевают свое лучшее белье на случай, если придется раздеться, - говорит Имс. – Сделай милость, продолжай представлять меня исключительно в кружеве и атласе.

\- Договорились, - говорит он тоном, который должен казаться пренебрежительным, но эффект портится отголосками смеха в уголках его губ и глаз.

*

Она ложится спать в этот день раньше, чем обычно. Бутылка местного Рислинга и долгий перелет способствуют тяжелому сну без сновидений. Имс просыпается семь часов спустя, чувствуя себя отдохнувшей и полной энергии. За окном брезжит рассвет, и лучи солнца проникают в комнату, пользуясь незадернутыми занавесками.

Она истинный жаворонок – человек, способный радостно щебетать, только проснувшись, и придумывающий свои лучшие идеи во время утреннего душа. Юсуфа ее утренняя гиперактивность многократно доводила до угроз физической расправы, а Ариадна, как считает Имс, терпит это исключительно из вежливости. Это то, что Имс нравится в работе с Артуром – одна деталь из многих. Он тоже способен ясно мыслить в такое время, и даже раньше.

Имс могла бы предугадать, что встретит Артура в тренажерном зале отеля, на беговой дорожке со своим ужасным тяжелым техно, слышным из наушников его плеера.

Имс оставляет Артура наедине с дорожкой и идет к тренажерам. Резюме, конечно, важная вещь, но когда возникает необходимость, ей нравится быть сильной. Ей нравятся крепкие и заметные мышцы. Она никогда не станет качком, - у нее попросту нет на это времени – но она точно знает, что Мадонна своими дельтами обязана не только йоге. И, несмотря на то, что ей чаще всего приходится полагаться на боевой стиль, обращающий бóльший вес ее противников-мужчин в недостаток, она также находит немало пользы в неслабом хуке справа.

Закончив с верхней группой мышц и переходя к следующей, Имс замечает Артура, стоящего в дверях и наблюдающего за ней.

\- Как насчет спарринга? – спрашивает он.

Имс улыбается.

\- Я уже думала, ты не предложишь.

В тренажерном зале пусто, так что они передвигают лавку, раскладывают несколько матов и приступают к спаррингу, чуть более жестко, чем это необходимо для тренировки. Артур выше ее на добрых пять дюймов, учитывая то, что Имс в кроссовках, но весит меньше, чем противники, к которым она привыкла, что упрощает задачу. Тем не менее, его практически невозможно взять в захват, и Имс совершенно забыла об этом – Артур поразительно гибкий.

И когда в захвате оказывается как раз она, лицом вниз, прижатая к матам, Имс вслух интересуется, как эта гибкость проявится в постели. Но вместо того, чтобы хоть немного ослабить хватку, на что рассчитывала Имс, Артур прижимает ее к матам сильнее, сидя на ее заднице и удерживая ее ноги своими. Его вес, тепло, тяжелое дыхание и боль в ее плечевом суставе – все это заводит ее настолько предсказуемо, что она готова закатить глаза, но настолько приятно, что она замирает на несколько мгновений перед тем, как вывернуться.

\- Мне нравится, когда ты не сдерживаешься, - говорит Имс, когда они продолжают, и бьет в челюсть наотмашь, отправляя Артура на маты.

Он остается сидеть на полу, потирая челюсть и посылая Имс злобный взгляд:

\- Имс, когда-нибудь я точно отправлю тебя пинком обратно в Англию.

Имс беззаботно покачивается на носочках.

\- Не сегодня, любовь моя.

Закончив со спаррингом, они помогают друг другу с растяжкой, и если Имс и задерживает руки на влажной от пота коже Артура дольше, чем требовалось, он не возражает.

Позже, в душе, Имс поддается своим желаниям и доводит себя до разрядки, но вместо того, чтобы механически сбросить напряжение, ей удается только раздразнить себя.

Она старается сдерживаться, когда дело касается Артура, потому что каждый раз она чувствует, будто балансирует на носочках на скользкой вершине. Когда речь идет о нем, это не просто быстрое самоудовлетворение, способ сбросить напряжение – это что-то совсем другое. То, как бы он ответил на ее поцелуй, с прилипшими ко лбу влажными волосами, с членом, упирающимся ей в живот. То, как он хотел бы ее так сильно, что трахнул бы прямо здесь, удерживая на весу и прижимая к стене душа, накрывая ртом ее сосок, в то время как она запускала бы ногти в его волосы, произнося все те грязные фразочки, о которых она думала так долго. Это то, как она хотела бы, чтобы Артур этого хотел.

Становится слишком жарко, и Имс выключает воду, прижимаясь лбом к прохладной плитке, слушая, как вокруг нее стучат капли воды, и внезапно чувствует прилив жалости к самой себе. Имс быстро берет себя в руки, вытирается, одевается и надевает маску Марианны.

*

День проходит медленно и предполагает сидение в своем отсеке и работу со всяческими юридическими делами. Имс использует все свободное время, чтобы расширить круг знакомых, общается с Анминг до утреннего перерыва и просит представить ее группе женщин, зашедших в буфет. Те поначалу смотрят на нее настороженно, будто она с другой планеты, но у Имс не занимать обаяния, и через полчаса она успевает услышать достаточно, чтобы запомнить имена их детей, все их имена, и кем именно они здесь работают.

\- Боже, вы не представляете, сколько раз меня посылали делать копии, - вздыхает Сара. – Я хренов помощник юриста, а не офисная ассистентка.

\- Верно, ассистентка здесь я, - язвительно говорит Лин, и Имс улыбается в свою кружку с чаем.

\- Я говорю о том, - беспечно продолжает Сара, - что здесь смотрят только на твои сиськи, и отличают тебя исключительно по ним.

\- Это точно, - соглашается Имс и рассказывает о вчерашнем случае с Джеффризом.

И больше ничего не нужно – она становится частью их компании, они идут выпить после работы, Надин обещает рассказать им самую ужасную сплетню, как только они покинут офис, и Имс потирает руки в предвкушении.

*

Чисто случайно она встречает Артура в ресторане, в баре которого она радостно напивается со своими новыми лучшими друзьями. Имс любит таких женщин – офисных работниц, которые на самом деле умнее, чем предполагает их должность, которые представляют собой целые предприятия (такие как Atlas), которые строго одеваются, которые способны перегрызть тебе горло, но сразу же заступятся, если у тебя возникнут проблемы.

Имс опирается на барную стойку, пытаясь бесплатно получить Космо у молодого бармена с помощью глубины своего декольте, и, конечно же, Артур появляется именно в этот момент. Сама того не замечая, Имс протягивает купюры бармену и оборачивается, следя взглядом за Артуром, за каждым его движением.

\- Кто это? – спрашивает Надин, к сожалению, достаточно громко, чтобы все обернулись и проследили, куда она показывает. На их лицах отражаются различные степени одобрения.

\- Это, девочки, знак, что мне пора идти за пальто, - говорит Имс, опуская бокал на стойку.

Лин негромко присвистывает. По крайней мере, Имс предполагает, что это должно было быть негромко. На деле этого достаточно, чтобы Артур обернулся, приподняв бровь при взгляде на Имс.

\- Мисс Комптон-Стокс? – вежливо спрашивает он, подходя к ней. – Вы готовы?

Имс слабо улыбается и, принимая его руку, сообщает:

\- Изменения в планах, дорогуша.

Имс прощается со всеми через плечо и с интересом наблюдает, как у Артура розовеют кончики ушей в ответ на отнюдь не незаметное оценивание его вида сзади. Она тянет его за собой к выходу и ловит такси.

\- Мы разве не ужинаем здесь? – спрашивает Артур, приподнимая бровь.

\- Лучшие планы и все такое, - с сожаление произносит Имс. – Но я не могла позволить тебе находиться в этом обществе интриганок целый вечер.

\- Я могу о себе позаботиться, Имс, - невозмутимо говорит Артур.

\- О, я уверена, что можешь, - мягко соглашается она, не заканчивая предложение вслух.

В итоге они оказываются в сальса-баре, потому что Имс нравится музыка, а Артуру – закуски, и они могут открыто говорить о своей нелегальной работе, не боясь быть услышанными каким-нибудь внимательным официантом.

Имс разгоряченная и неторопливая от алкоголя, ее блузка расстегнута больше, чем требовалось бы, но ее крайне забавляет смотреть, как взгляд Артура то и дело падает на виднеющийся в вырезе треугольник кожи.

Под столом она давно сбросила свои черные туфли на шпильках, разминая правую лодыжку, пытаясь немного уменьшить колющую боль, которую испытывает практически постоянно с этими чертовыми туфлями, что носит Марианна. И ей кажется отличной идеей провести пальцами ноги по внутренней части икры Артура, когда его взгляд в очередной раз касается ее груди.

\- Имс, - предупреждающе говорит он.

\- Артур?

И следом совершенно не в тему:

\- Потанцуем?

Имс бросает взгляд на площадку, где толпа извивается под ремикс хита Рики Мартина.

\- Несмотря на всю заманчивость данного предложения, мне кажется, я слишком много выпила, - с сомнением говорит она.

\- Нестрашно, - сухо отвечает Артур. – Я в состоянии вести.

И это потрясающе, когда разум отгораживается от боли, если есть что-то более интересное, что может его занять. Как, например, ощущение руки Артура на ее талии, то, как он показывает руками, как ей двигаться, как он почти не спотыкается, учитывая, что помещение сейчас похоже на крутящееся веретено.

\- Артур-Артур, - бормочет Имс, когда он притягивает ее к себе. – Совершенство во всем. Ты точно человек?

\- Имс, - выдыхает он, губами почти касаясь ее уха, тем самым заставляя ее дрогнуть в кольце его рук. – Молчи и танцуй.

Боже, если бы Имс знала, как Артур двигается, она бы уже давно уговорила его на танец. Он потрясающе выглядит – ослабленный галстук и закатанные рукава, и Имс под ладонями чувствует мягкую ткань его жилета. То, как он открывает ей доступ в свое личное пространство, как он буквально тянет ее туда, напоминает ей их утренний спарринг, и это зарождает в груди Имс огонь, который, опускаясь ниже, становится желанием.

В этом есть какая-то странная интимность – быть зажатыми со всех сторон людьми, которые не обращают на них внимания, и Имс понимает, что не может отвести взгляда от глаз Артура, темных в плохом освещении, наблюдающих за ней, в то время как он сам ведет ее в танце. Имс теряется в его глазах, в ритме музыки, в общем движении их тел, в том, как твердо и уверенно держат ее его руки. Кажется, Артур знает ее тело лучше, чем она сама, и Имс этого недостаточно.

Им приходится остановиться, когда приносят их заказ, но Артур еще раз кружит ее, и Имс не может сдержать смеха. У Артура слегка покраснели щеки, и он выглядит безумно мило, и еда великолепна, и Имс ест и пьет, и чувствует себя очень, очень счастливой.

\- Ты нравишься мне такой, - позже говорит Артур, чуть подаваясь вперед, чтобы его было слышно в шуме музыки. Его губы касаются ее уха, как уже было ранее, и Имс чувствует, как от этой близости учащается ее пульс.

\- Какой? – спрашивает она, поворачивая голову таким образом, что их щеки соприкасаются, и она может уловить его запах. Боже, он даже пахнет восхитительно.

Артур немного отклоняется назад, и они почти касаются кончиками носов, карие глаза оказываются слишком близко, чтобы можно было на них сфокусироваться, и на мгновение Имс замирает, думая, что Артур может ее поцеловать, и может ли она сделать первый шаг и быть уверенной, что их желания совпадают.

Раздумья Имс так и остаются раздумьями, потому что самый чертовски ненаблюдательный официант выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы принести счет, громко спрашивая, будут ли они платить кредитной картой или наличными. Имс сдерживает себя и молчит, хотя на самом деле она предпочла бы расплатиться его кровью, и откидывает голову на спинку стула, с сожалением улыбаясь в потолок.

Перед тем, как они уходят, Имс допивает бокал вина, и, поднявшись на ноги, понимает, что это было ошибкой – помещение ресторана резко начинает двигаться, что заставляет Имс потянуться за тотемом, прежде чем она осознает, что она просто чертовски пьяна. Но с другой стороны, Артур практически тащит ее на себе, удерживая за талию и позволяя ей устроить голову на своем плече.

\- Ты пзвляешь мне слшком много, - радостно бормочет Имс, пока Артур ведет ее к отелю. Артур не отвечает, и когда она поднимает взгляд, на его лице снова непроницаемая маска с оттенком легкой нахмуренности. Имс пропускает его улыбку.

\- О боже, я только что сказала это вслух? – Имс пытается вспомнить, но ее мысли в этот момент такие громкие, что сложно сориентироваться.

\- Сказала что?

\- Нважно, - Имс обвивает руку вокруг его шеи, и это приятное ощущение, но потом она понимает, что это уже объятия. – Как неловко, - бормочет она, опуская руку.

\- Ты способна испытывать неловкость? Должен признать, я удивлен – говорит Артур.

\- Тебе ещё многому предстоит удивиться, дорогуша, - произносит Имс, не зная толком сама, о чем говорит. – О чем это я?

\- О том, что ты больше никогда не притронешься к алкоголю.

\- Неееееет, - протягивает Имс, потому что она явно не могла такого сказать. – Неплохая попытка.

Когда ее каблук попадает в трещину в асфальте, ее лодыжка отзывается такой болью, что Имс не может сдержать шипения.

\- Ебаные туфли, - она останавливается и наклоняется, чтобы потереть ногу через чулки, что, впрочем, не приносит облегчения. – Артур, - говорит она, - я знаю, что эти милые штучки вызывают у тебя желание трахнуть меня, и поверь, я этому рада, но я клянусь, что если ты заставишь меня носить это после того, как мы разберемся с этим делом, я проткну тебя вот этой шпилькой.

Когда Имс слышит свои слова, она выпрямляется, и они с Артуром какое-то мгновение молча смотрят друг на друга, потому что все те годы, когда они поддерживали игры друг друга, она четко знала одно – не стоит об этом говорить. На мгновение в ней зарождается паника, увеличивающаяся как огромный мыльный пузырь, а затем, следуя неясному порыву, который не может обосновать даже ее пьяная логика, Имс начинает смеяться.

\- Боже, - ровно произносит Артур. – Я выпил не так много, чтобы не вспомнить об этом утром.

\- Не бойся, - утешает его Имс сквозь неуместное хихиканье, небрежно похлопывая его по груди. – Я выпила достаточно.

\- Имс, ты невероятна, - сообщает Артур, и ей кажется, что она видит в выражении его лица нечто, что можно назвать нежностью.

*

Первое, о чем думает Имс, проснувшись, - слава богу, сегодня суббота. Второе – вот дерьмо, мне нужно в офис.

Она лежит, свернувшись в клубок под одеялом, закрыв глаза в ответ на беспрерывный писк будильника, ожидает, что он отключится сам, и лениво думает, раздел бы ее Артур ради сохранности дизайнерской одежды.

Пятью минутами позже, когда Имс, наконец, в состоянии медленно открыть глаза, она находит ответ на свой вопрос, и это «нет». Оказывается, она всю ночь спала в своей прекрасной блузке от Thomas Pink, а ее юбка смятым комом валяется на краю постели, наверняка сползшая во время сна и столкнутая на край вместе с чулком и запонкой. Но как ни странно, когда Имс смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале, она не находит на лице ожидаемых остатков макияжа. Зато на краю раковины лежат ватные диски и лосьон, которым Имс обычно снимает косметику.

Она раздумывает над этим, пока принимает душ, но так и не приходит к логическому объяснению.

*

Артур ждет лифт, когда Имс выходит из своего номера, и она сразу же замирает, рассматривая побег как одну из сторон мужества, но одергивает себя и присоединяется к нему. Имс абсолютно уверена, что не сделала прошлой ночью ничего, о чем можно было бы жалеть. Другой вопрос, что она могла сказать. И не то чтобы ей было присуще чувство стыда (по крайней мере, хорошо развитое), но, как бы ей ни хотелось это отрицать, мнение Артура каким-то образом имело для нее значение.

Пить так много было действительно глупой затеей. Имс устойчива к алкоголю, устойчивее многих, но ее коллеги пили коктейли как воду, и она явно от них не отставала. После этого бутылка вина за ужином пошла крайне гладко, а Имс еще и ела не так много. Но в конечном счете ей было весело, и Артур был рядом, и в этом вся загвоздка.

\- Артур, - говорит она в знак приветствия, замечая, как грубо звучит ее голос. Артур гладко выбрит и выглядит свежо, и Имс улавливает запах его лосьона после бритья. Отрывочные воспоминания о прошлой ночи накрывают ее, и она вдруг вспоминает, как его тело прижималось к ее собственному во время танца.

\- Имс.

Она невозмутимо изучает его лицо, как множество раз до этого, и Артур чуть разворачивается к ней, приподняв бровь с легким раздражением.

Имс не отвечает на незаданный вопрос, сохраняя каменное выражение лица и не отводя взгляда. Но той теплоты, которая была видна прошлой ночью, уже нет. Она знала, что это было нехарактерно, но она надеялась… что ж. Она всегда надеется, когда дело касается Артура.

\- Артур, - говорит она серьезно. – Мне кажется, нам стоит кое о чем поговорить.

Он поворачивается и резко смотрит на нее, хмурясь.

\- О чем?

\- Склонность к алкоголю, дорогуша. Ты плохо на меня влияешь, и я не думаю, что так должно продолжаться.

Артур бросает на нее сердитый взгляд, и довольная Имс мысленно улыбается – если нельзя получить теплоту, раздражение она может получать хоть каждый день.

*

Даже без учета похмелья этот день обещает быть не из приятных.

Сплетня Надин с прошлого вечера, как оказалось, не имеет ничего общего с интересами Имс, кроме того факта, что красавчик-Майк пригласил Шарлотту-бывшую на благотворительный обед. Благотворительный обед, который, как выяснилось, организовывается Фишером-младшим, и это совершенно точно является лучшей возможностью увидеть Фишера и Браунинга вместе.

Кроме того, обед уже через два дня, но Имс рассматривает этот факт больше как вызов, чем как препятствие. План А: пробраться в офис помощника Браунинга и выкрасть его пригласительный, чтобы получить возможность сделать себе подделку. Помощник – мелкий говнюк, и Имс будет счастлива посмотреть, как он будет ломать над этим голову. К сожалению, как она и ожидала, План А проваливается, когда Джеффриз обнаруживается в своем офисе и даже не думает его покидать.  
Это дает начало Плану Б, в котором Имс хлопает ресницами и приносит две огромные чашки кофе в течение часа, мысленно извиняясь перед всеми женщинами, которые в ближайшее время попадут в поле зрения этого человека, и жизнь которых она сделала чуть хуже. Джеффриз проходит мимо отсека Имс по пути в туалет, и встает слишком близко, рассказывая, какой старательной она была сегодня и как он рад видеть, что она серьезно относится к работе, так что, пока он облегчается, Имс заодно с пригласительным забирает его ключи от машины и бросает их в мусорный ящик в столовой.

*

Артур не пишет ей насчет ужина в этот день, но Имс не принимает это на свой счет. Вместо этого она заказывает обслуживание в номер и пользуется возможностью пообщаться с Коббом.

\- Это займет лишний день, - говорит она, - Но если время не поджимает, это будет того стоить.

\- Что думает Артур? – спрашивает Кобб. Его голос звучит растерянно.

\- Не знаю, я его не видела с утра, - Имс кажется, что она слышит, как в рубке на заднем плане переговариваются Ариадна и Юсуф. – Кобб? Ты здесь?

\- Да, прости. Ничего страшного, Имс, мы ведь хотим сделать все правильно.

\- Мы в любом случае ничего особо не можем сделать, пока старик не умер.

\- Новая информация, когда это может случиться?

\- У Артура есть все медицинские подробности, но скорее всего счет ведется не на дни, а на недели. На данный момент.

\- Хорошо, ладно. Поменяй билеты, я сообщу Сайто.

Имс про себя фыркает в ответ на последнюю фразу, но ничего не говорит в адрес человека, покрывающего ее счета.

*

Позже той же ночью – скорее, уже утром – раздается стук в дверь, который выдергивает Имс из рабочего транса. На пороге стоит Артур, и Имс, будучи не в восторге от того, что ее прервали, удостаивает его одним коротким взглядом, прежде чем вернуться к столу.

Артур некоторое время молчит, позволяя двери тихо захлопнуться за собой, и наблюдает за Имс, стоя у нее за плечом.

\- Они все выглядят одинаково, - говорит он спустя какое-то время.

\- Да неужели, - отвлеченно реагирует Имс. Ей никак не удается изобразить завиток на заглавной «Ф», и это ее выводит. – Поэтому я профессиональный имитатор, а ты великий координатор.

\- В любом случае, что это? – спрашивает Артур, пропустив колкость мимо ушей.

\- Приглашение на благотворительный бал Фишера. Ты говорил с Коббом?

\- Нет, в чем дело?

\- Мы задержимся на день.

\- Ради бала? Не думал, что в тебе есть что-то от Золушки, Имс.

\- Отвали, - она наклоняет голову, рассматривая только что выведенные буквы, и решает сменить ручку.

\- У тебя достаточно материала на два?

\- Возможно.

\- Тогда сделай еще одно для меня.

Комментарий о Прекрасном Принце вертится у Имс на кончике языка, но ее мозг слишком погружен в работу, чтобы его сформулировать. Снова повисает молчание, и на какое-то время Имс забывает, что Артур все еще рядом. Она даже подпрыгивает на месте, когда он переступает с ноги на ногу, и слышен шорох его одежды. Имс вздыхает – снова начинать заново.

\- Ты что-то хотел, Артур? – спрашивает она, оборачиваясь.

Он сует руки в карманы со странным выражением на лице. Имс решает задуматься над этим позже.

\- На завтрашний вечер ничего не планируй. Мне нужно прикрытие в одном деле.

\- Твое желание – закон. Что-нибудь еще?

\- Нет.

\- Тогда спокойной ночи.

*

Имс не смотрит на время, когда, наконец, добирается до постели, и просыпается далеко за полдень, чувствуя себя невыспавшейся и в паршивом настроении. Она идет в тренажерный зал, и к тому моменту, когда она заканчивает тренировку и приводит себя в презентабельный вид, ее желудок готов взорваться, поэтому Имс направляется на ланч, наслаждаясь весенним солнечным светом и воскресными толпами людей.

Нуждаясь в движении после часов, проведенных скрючившись на стуле, Имс идет на север от военного мемориала на Сент-Джеймс, прямо до ботанического сада, и садится на скамейку в Маунт Тома, наблюдая больше за людьми, чем за природой.

Имс никогда не надоедают люди, с их бесконечными гранями и слабостями, похожими на вечно разматывающийся клубок ниток. Ей было совсем немного лет, когда она поняла, что может контролировать действия других людей с помощью собственных – вести себя определенным образом, и человек будет реагировать так же, повести себя иначе и заставить того же человека вести себя противоположным образом. Это было волнующе – быть способной менять свои повадки, манеры, стиль, взгляд и заставлять этим кого угодно верить, что ты та, кем хочешь себя показать… Боже, ей безумно нравились ее первые эксперименты.

И в том, чтобы быть тощим подростком с крашеными светлыми волосами, большими голубыми глазами и способностью казаться заслуживающей доверия, было неоспоримое преимущество – люди действительно ей верили. Имс четко помнит лейтенанта королевского флота, которая пришла к ним в шестом классе, агитируя девочек записаться, - темная кожа, темные волосы и знающие карие глаза. Она посмотрела на Имс так, будто определенно знала, как сложится ее будущее, и это было пространство, наполненное научной скукой. Она сказала, вступите в вооруженные силы, и вы не поверите тому, что увидите.

Имс кажется, что та женщина даже не представляла, насколько окажется права.

Когда проект Сомнацин только начал развиваться, Имс сначала взяли как потенциального архитектора, на основании результатов тестов и устойчивости характераp. Имс была единственной, кто не удивился, когда оказалось, что ей лучше удается проектировать людей, чем пространство.

В саду она тайком наблюдает за двумя спорящими сестрами. По движениям их глаз Имс может сказать, что та, что ниже ростом, лжет. Она знает, что неправа, но все равно продолжает настаивать на своем, сидя вполоборота, уперев руки в бедра в защитном жесте. Имс не слышит, о чем они говорят, но слова – не самая интересная часть, когда история видна перед глазами.

Имс улыбается и потягивается, слыша хруст позвоночника, перед тем как устроиться поудобнее на скамейке и продолжить наблюдение за шоу.

*

Артур пишет ей о времени встречи, поэтому около шести вечера Имс переодевается в джинсы и джемпер, обувает – наконец-то! – кеды и направляется по коридору к номеру Артура. Беретта чувствуется странно после нескольких дней без нее.

Снаружи здание похоже на склад, но Артур говорит, что компания Фишер Морроу использует его как слабоохраняемую базу. Имс не представляет, чего тогда от нее хочет Артур, раз уж уровень охраны такой низкий, но не ставит под сомнение его инстинкты – она ни разу не видела, чтобы он ошибался.

Вокруг заднего входа поставлен электрический забор, прожекторы находятся слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы видеонаблюдение, установленное на перекладинах, давало эффект. Они закорачивают достаточно большое пространство, чтобы пробраться за забор с помощью кусачек, и по теневой стороне до смешного просто добраться до пожарного выхода. Имс взламывает дверь, и они оказываются в здании, тихо поднимаются по лестнице, пока Артур не выставляет руку, делая знак остановиться, и прислушивается возле двери, прежде чем открыть ее.

Они на третьем этаже, коридор перед ними простирается по меньшей мере на половину здания, и с обеих сторон находятся двери. Горит неяркий свет и, как они видят, два охранника медленно прогуливаются в конце коридора, громко переговариваясь и явно не ожидая никого встретить.

Имс слышит, как Артур считает себе под нос, пока они не выбираются из зоны слышимости, и тогда они молча идут вперед.

Артур ведет ее ко второй двери слева, и открывшееся перед ними помещение по идее большое, но кажется тесным из-за компьютерной техники, занимающей все пространство от пола до потолка. В отличие от тишины в других помещениях, шум кулеров и кондиционеров создают опасность возникновения эха, и Имс медлит, стоя в дверях.

Будто прочитав ее мысли, Артур шепчет:

\- Стой там. Скажешь, если что-то услышишь. У нас должно быть около восьми минут, пока охрана не подойдет ближе, но на всякий случай следи.

Артур работает быстро: подходит к единственному в комнате монитору и заходит в систему с помощью, как подозревает Имс, украденных данных. Она позволяет себе потратить пару секунд, любуясь Артуром, мягкой линией его профиля, тем как он сосредоточенно действует, и только потом отворачивается и обращает все свое внимание на коридор и часы, отсчитывающие минуты.

00:01:00. Имс бросает взгляд на Артура и шепчет, чтобы тот поторапливался.

00:00:29. Артур выключает компьютер и вытаскивает флеш-карту из порта.

00:00:20. Они уже быстро идут к пожарному выходу, но когда остается шестнадцать секунд, слышат голос, приказывающий остановиться, и звук шагов приближается, пока они спускаются по лестнице.

Раздаются беспорядочные выстрелы, но Имс успевает добежать до двери, когда остается еще шесть секунд. Она оборачивается, чтобы вытащить за собой Артура, и видит, словно в замедленной съемке, как последний выстрел охранника достигает цели, и Артур падает с последних ступенек, замирая после удара об пол.

После этого счет прекращается. Имс помнит только, как она выхватывает пистолет, а затем следует провал до того момента, как они добираются до отделения скорой помощи в больнице Сиднея.

*

Имс смотрит на свое отражение в туалете больницы – бледное изможденное лицо. Пуля прошла по касательной, только задела руку, но у Имс на скуле следы крови Артура, оставленные, когда она откидывала волосы за спину, и тугой комок ужаса внутри, далекий, но неизменный.

С Артуром сейчас врач, зашивает его, как порванный кусок ткани, и Имс нужно вернуться, так как они должны выбраться из больницы как можно скорее, но конкретно в данный момент она все еще не уверена, не стошнит ли ее.

Имс дышит, вымывает кровь из-под ногтей, умывается холодной водой. Затем идет и забирает Артура, пока в палате нет врачей, и не убирает от него рук, пока он не оказывается в ее гостиничной кровати. Имс ложится рядом и обнимает его, словно пытаясь защитить.

*

Кроме очевидных, есть еще проблемы, которые принесло ранение Артура. К примеру, оставленная Имс машина на парковке у больницы. Она была взята напрокат под чужим именем, поэтому безопаснее было оставить ее. Компрометирующие следы крови и все такое. Только вот теперь ей придется прикладывать усилия, чтобы достать новую.

Также она не дождалась, пока Артуру выпишут рецепт, и теперь вынуждена непонятно как достать нужные антибиотики и обезболивающие. К их счастью Юсуф, как видно, знает нужных людей в любом чертовом городе Земного шара, и сводит ее с другом друга, который оставляет лекарства в бумажном пакете на стойке администратора. Имс выражает Юсуфу признательность и обещает припрятанную бутылку The Macallan.

\- Ты всегда это говоришь.

\- Возможно, на этот раз я серьезно.

Она забирает пакет, дает Артуру таблетки и помогает ему снять пропитанную кровью рубашку и надеть пижаму. Затем ложится и сворачивается рядом, засыпая под звук его дыхания.

*

Имс просыпается по звонку будильника, замечает, что за ней из-за подушки наблюдают карие глаза, пару мгновений чувствует себя совершенно дезориентированной, но потом события прошлой ночи проносятся у нее в голове, и Имс сразу же отодвигается, вспомнив о ранении Артура. Его губ касается легкая улыбка:

\- Мне не больно, - говорит он. – Поверь, ты узнала бы, если бы было.

Имс моргает:

\- Как ты?

Артур зевает. Он лежит на спине, расслабленный и до неловкости привлекательный.

\- Лучше, чем должен. Не знаю, что в этих таблетках, но эффект явно есть. По ощущениям как наркотики.

Имс хмурится.

\- Надеюсь, не было передозировки.

Артур просто молча смотрит на нее несколько секунд, пока наконец не говорит:

\- Спасибо, Имс, - его голос звучит мягко.

Она не знает, что ответить. Не знаю, что бы я делала, потеряв тебя кажется излишне напыщенным, а Я просто рада, что ты жив, пожалуйста, никогда так больше со мной не поступай – пожалуй, слишком честным. В итоге она останавливается на «На здоровье», чувствуя его неуместность почти как камень в горле.

Имс заказывает завтрак для обоих, прежде чем пойти в душ. Артур сейчас не в том состоянии после лекарств, чтобы замечать ее утренние странности, что хорошо, так как Имс отчего-то чувствует себя как на иголках, а в груди появляется непонятное колющее чувство, которое никуда не исчезает.

Артур наблюдает за ней со странным сосредоточенным выражением лица, когда она выходит из ванной, завернутая в полотенце, чтобы взять вещи. Имс одевается в ванной, укладывает волосы и красится, и когда возвращается, чувствует себя более собранной. В это время как раз приносят заказанную еду, и Артур немного неуклюже ест одной рукой – Имс не предлагает помощь, потому что знает его слишком хорошо.

Она допивает чай, берет сумку и уже собирается уходить, когда Артур лови ее за запястье. Он ничего не говорит, только смотрит на нее, и Имс чувствует, как ее губы сами по себе растягиваются в мягкой улыбке, когда она наклоняется, чтобы убрать волосы со лба Артура.

\- Береги себя, пока меня нет, дорогой, - говорит она, оставляя ему ключ от номера, и напоминает не мочить швы.

*

Имс не рассчитывает застать Артура в своем номере, когда она возвращается вечером, с наскоро купленным платьем, перекинутым через руку, пытаясь найти в сумке ключ, которого там нет. Открывшаяся изнутри дверь оказывается совершенной неожиданностью.

Артур стоит в дверях, одетый в смокинг, и выглядит крайне нетерпеливым.

\- Ты опоздала.

\- Я… прости? – пытается выдавить из себя Имс и добавляет: - Не то чтобы я не ценила эстетичность, но почему ты так одет?

Артур смотрит на нее с каменным лицом, как он делает всегда, когда считает, что Имс ляпнула что-то непередаваемо глупое.

\- Ясно, - говорит Имс. – Как я вижу, факт пулевого ранения недостаточно убедителен для тебя, чтобы не идти на обед.

На почве этого возникает спор, хотя ведется он без особого энтузиазма. Артур считает, что на подобном мероприятии Имс будет привлекать меньше внимания в паре, чем сама по себе, а он упрямый засранец в любом вопросе, не говоря уже о ситуациях, когда он прав. Имс вдруг становится интересно, каково это быть человеком, способным влиться в компанию людей на приеме бизнес-элиты, не вызывая вопросов о своем присутствии. Подобные мысли совершенно бессмысленны, учитывая специфику их нынешней работы, и Имс ценит необходимость остаться в тени, учитывая то, как она… получила… свое приглашение.

К тому же она проведет весь вечер с Артуром.

Имс быстро собирается, распуская волосы и освежая макияж, прежде чем надеть платье, насыщенно синее, простого, но элегантного кроя. Не такое, чтобы привлечь к себе всеобщее внимание (как она обычно выбирает), но, учитывая обстоятельства, этот вариант показался ей самым разумным. К тому же, благодаря длине в пол, под подолом можно скрыть низкие каблуки.

Артур стоит, прислонившись к стене возле ее комнаты, засунув руки в карманы, и оценивающе смотрит на Имс, когда она выходит. Выражение его лица похоже на то, когда он впервые увидел ее в образе Марианны в аэропорту Шарль де Голль несколько дней назад – видно, как он подбирает слова, останавливаясь, наконец, на приемлемом комментарии.

Но на этот раз его взгляд останавливается на ее открытых плечах, где едва видна татуировка, скрытая длинными волосами.

\- Лучше прикрой чем-нибудь, - в итоге говорит Артур. – Взяла приглашения?

*

Они выдумывают для себя историю по дороге в Park Hyatt. Джейк и Аманда Арчеры, молодой предприниматель и его жена, посещают Сидней с целью расширения своего бизнеса. Отец Аманды – состоятельный отельный магнат, отец Джейка – давний друг Фишера-старшего.

Отель представляет собой потрясающее здание на набережной под мостом Харбор. Его окна выходят на оперный дом на противоположном берегу. Солнце только начинает садиться, заливая все ярким золотым светом сквозь облака, когда Артур и Имс выходят на крышу. Официант в накрахмаленной белой рубашке подает им фужеры с шампанским, в то время как женщина, внешне немного похожая на офисную служащую, забирает их приглашения, а Фишер-младший приветствует их с теплотой в голосе и пустотой в глазах. Следом наступает время выжидания и наблюдения на балконе с нетронутыми фужерами шампанского – чтобы не подходили официанты.

Имс вынуждена признать, что присутствие Артура довольно полезно – она может полностью посвятить свое внимание наблюдению за Браунингом, зная, что Артур прикроет, если кто-нибудь ее заметит. Чтобы выдержать прием, ему пришлось принять еще лекарств, и спустя час после их прибытия, когда начался обед, Имс замечает, насколько он напряжен. Это чувствуется, когда Имс прикасается к его руке, и когда она поднимает на него взгляд, то видит, как Артур хмурится, глядя куда-то.

\- В чем дело? – спрашивает Имс.

\- Этот мужчина, - говорит Артур, кивком указывая на другую сторону шатра. – Он тебя знает?

Имс присматривается.

\- Джеффриз, - говорит она. – Помощник Браунинга. Он меня узнал?

\- Он не прекращает на тебя смотреть.

\- Ох, - произносит Имс с неподдельным удивлением. Она старается вести себя как можно более незаметно и сдержанно, и окружающие, казалось, смотрели сквозь нее. Но, возможно, Джеффриз просто слишком глуп, чтобы это с ним сработало.

\- Это проблема, Имс?

\- Не думаю.

Артур не выглядит убежденным.

\- Он смотрит так, будто мысленно тебя раздевает, - говорит он. Этот тон ей знаком, но есть в нем что-то нечитаемое – Имс привыкла к осуждению со стороны Артура, но обычно оно направлено на нее.

\- Дорогуша, - смеется она, - в чем проблема?

Артур смотрит на нее с поднятой бровью.

\- Тебе это не мешает?

\- Ничуть, всего лишь тешит мое самолюбие.

\- Разве это требуется? – безучастно спрашивает Артур – его мысли все еще заняты Джеффризом.

*

Браунинг и Фишер сидят рядом за столом возле небольшой сцены, где негромко играет джазовая группа. Имс открывается прекрасный обзор, и она осторожно наблюдает за Браунингом, повторяя под столом некоторые движения рук.

После первого блюда Артур подливает ей вина, накрывая ее руку на ножке фужера своей.

Когда подают основное блюдо, Имс оказывается втянутой в разговор с соседом по столу, который, кажется, просто не может сдерживаться. Обычно Имс забавляют такие люди, но в данный момент она работает, и у нее есть занятия получше, чем выслушивание историй. Пять минут спустя, когда Имс уже готова сорваться, Артур устраивает руку на спинке ее стула, пальцами касаясь шеи, и наклоняется.

\- Прошу прощения, - сухо произносит он, - но мне придется вмешаться.

Он встает, берет Имс за локоть, поднимая ее на ноги, и ведет между столами, пока они не оказываются у бара.

Имс смотрит вопросительно.

\- Ты хотела наблюдать за Браунингом и Фишером, верно? – спрашивает Артур.

\- Да, - соглашается Имс. Спустя мгновение она добавляет: - Я смотрю, мой локоть все еще в заключении.

Артур смотрит вниз, туда, где его пальцы все еще обхватывают руку Имс, но вместо того, чтобы отпустить ее, он дотрагивается до ее поясницы. Имс чувствует легкое теплое прикосновение сквозь платье.

\- Джеффриз все еще смотрит на тебя, - говорит Артур тихо.

\- О, я вижу, - Имс поднимает на него взгляд. – Моя честь в опасности?

\- Что?

\- Ты ведешь себя так, будто мне нужна защита - моя честь в опасности?

\- Иди к черту, Имс, - бормочет он. – Я прикрываю твою спину.

\- О, так вот что ты делаешь у меня за спиной. Я уже начинала беспокоиться.

Артур не реагирует, и Имс разрывают раздражение, веселье и возбуждение. Это та комбинация чувств, которая ассоциируется у нее исключительно с Артуром.

Они снова садятся за стол, когда начинают подавать десерт, потому что у Имс пунктик насчет взбитой клубники, к тому же у нее уже достаточно информации о Фишере и Браунинге. Артур подает ей упавшую салфетку, намеренно касаясь руки Имс своей. Имс удерживает его руку, переплетая их пальцы, потому что если Артур собрался быть задницей, то Имс должна из этого что-то получить.

\- Сколько вы уже женаты? – спрашивает их старый знакомый за столом.

\- Сегодня у нас как раз годовщина – месяц, - отвечает Имс, слащаво улыбаясь Артуру, который тщательно контролирует выражение лица, не показывая ни капли недовольства, хотя наверняка испытывает его в душе.

\- Я помню, каково это, - со смешком говорит их собеседник и начинает рассказывать еще одну историю о своей первой жене, пока третья смотрит на него с негодованием.

*

После обеда к джазовой группе присоединяется певица, и столы уносят, освобождая место для танцплощадки. У певицы красивый хрипловатый голос, из тех, что долетают до ушей и касаются души. Артур разрушает атмосферу, когда приглашает Имс на танец.

Наверное, после всего, что уже случилось за вечер, немного странно, что именно это окончательно выводит Имс из себя, но внезапно она ощущает себя настолько чертовски злой на Артура, что ее едва не трясет. Дело даже не в танце – конечно, она согласится на танец, если Артур действительно имел это в виду. Если он, блядь, хоть что-то имел в виду. Потому что пошлой ночью Имс уже казалось, что он умер, и с тех пор у нее не переставало ныть в груди, и она просто не может спокойно воспринимать то, как Артур мается дурью этим вечером.

Имс перебивает его на середине фразы и оставляет у стола, направляясь в дамскую комнату, раздумывая, сколько гневных сообщений она бы получила завтра утром, если бы сейчас бросила Артура здесь, и вдруг встречает крайне нежелательное препятствие.

\- Я не ожидал увидеть Вас здесь, Марианна, - говорит Джеффриз.

Имс моргает, изображая непонимание.

\- Pardon, monsieur, je vous comprends pas,* - произносит она и проскальзывает мимо него в туалет.

Возможно – на самом деле, вполне ожидаемо, – что Имс довольно трудно красить губы именно потому, что она не может перестать удовлетворенно усмехаться, вспоминая растерянное лицо Джеффриза. К сожалению, именно в этот момент Джеффриз врывается в туалет и хватает Имс за руку, разворачивая к себе.

Ему не удается высказать все свои претензии, так как спустя секунду он уже прижат к стене возле сушки для рук. Колено Имс в опасной близости от его паха, а ее рука удерживает его на месте за горло.

\- Я собираюсь получить удовольствие, - говорит Имс, глядя на изумленное выражение его лица, и ударяет его головой о плитку, достаточно сильно, чтобы Джеффриз потерял сознание.

Будь на его месте любой другой мужчина, Имс бы так его и оставила, но Джеффриз вел себя как последний говнюк с момента их встречи, и, возможно, именно он является причиной всех ее сегодняшних бед, поэтому она устраивает его правую руку спереди на его штанах, оставляет у него на лбу надпись красной помадой и делает фото. Имс отсылает его Саре с подписью «Дальнейшая судьба фото на твоей совести».

Затем она крадет его ключи от машины. В память о прошлом.

*

Когда Артур ее находит, Имс стоит, облокотившись на перила, разглядывает темную гавань и задумчиво вертит в руке незажженную сигарету.

\- Я думал, ты ушла, - говорит он, опираясь на локоть рядом с ней.

\- Хм, - произносит Имс в ответ. – Хоть убей, не могу вспомнить, с чего бы я могла так поступить.

Повисает длинная пауза, которую Имс упрямо отказывается нарушать.

\- Наверное, я должен извиниться, - говорит Артур спустя некоторое время.

\- Наверное, должен, - соглашается Имс. – Ты собираешься это сделать?

Артур фыркает, непривычно бестактно для него, и молча протягивает Имс виски.

Та мгновение смотрит на стакан и издает смешок.

\- Ладно, ты прощен, - говорит она.

Они стоят рядом, и молчание теперь не угнетающее, скорее, уже уютное. Имс потягивает виски, чувствуя, как он обжигает горло. Артур все еще опирается на перила и потирает лицо в непривычном жесте утомления.

\- Ты устал, - говорит Имс.

\- Я в порядке, - отвечает Артур, но Имс видит, как он держит раненую руку.

\- Нам все равно уже, наверное, стоит поскорее уйти, - говорит она. – В женском туалете без сознания лежит мужчина с надписью «дрочила» на лбу. Люди могут начать задавать вопросы.

\- Имс, - в отчаянии произносит Артур, но она видит ямочки на его щеках и считает, это значит, что она выиграла. Хотя она точно не уверена.

\- Хочешь тот танец сейчас? – спрашивает Имс.

Артур бросает на нее взгляд с нечитаемым выражение на лице, но затем кивает и говорит:

\- Да, ладно.

Вокруг слышны голоса и звон бокалов, мягкая джазовая музыка кружит над ними, и Артур танцует с ней совсем не так, как Имс представлялось. И несмотря на то, что у нее есть возможность (и, принимая во внимание события этого вечера, - оправдание) устроить руки на прекрасной заднице Артура, Имс оставляет их на его спине, прижимаясь крепче.

*

Когда они возвращаются в Париж, как обычно начинается суматоха. По подсчетам Артура осталось около месяца до того, как Фишер-старший покинет этот мир, и время пролетает за лихорадочным планированием, испытаниями, уточнениями в лабиринтах, сотрудничеством с Юсуфом для получения лучших компонентов, повторением информации о Браунинге и в целом за попытками создать план, имеющий больше пятидесяти процентов шансов на успех.

Время от времени Кобб производит впечатление человека, готового сорваться в какую-нибудь черную дыру отчаяния. Все, что Имс известно, - это дело, которое вернет ему детей. Без сомнений, это не вся правда, но Имс не задает лишних вопросов. Она уверена, что в этот раз все получится, и она просто должна довериться Коббу, как профессионалу, способному не просрать дело и закончить его.

Артур… Что ж, это Артур. Немногословный, неулыбчивый и как всегда собранный. Юсуф даже не пытается скрыть свое удивление, что за шесть дней в Австралии Артур не убил Имс, и что их отношения не изменились несмотря ни на что. За исключением того, что Имс иногда чувствует, будто ее душа наполняется светом при виде Артура. И того, что иногда она не может понять, радость ли это для нее или боль.

В Сиднее Имс казалось, что она стоит в центре карусели – один маленький шаг приведет к переломному моменту. Но из всех ее знакомых Артур был тем, кого крайне сложно разгадать, и, вернувшись в Париж, Имс чувствует, будто ее выставили из парка аттракционов.

*

После дела Фишера они разделяются. Имс и Юсуф сразу направляются в Кению, приземлившись в Найроби через двенадцать часов после того, как Кобб обрел свое новое светлое будущее. До Момбасы они добираются на матату, потому что хоть дороги и состоят сплошь из выбоин, а под сидением, кажется, привязана овца, но Юсуф ни за что не может упустить возможность поесть на остановке в Макинду.

К тому времени, когда Имс добирается до своей квартиры в Момбасе на следующий день, в ней поселяется знакомое чувство, будто все вновь встало на свои места. Имс вдыхает теплый морской воздух, и это чувство мягко устраивается у нее внутри. Она всегда рада быть дома.

В квартире с непривычки кажется очень тихо. Имс открывает ставни, впуская в помещение желтый солнечный свет, и устраивается на диване, закинув руки за голову и наблюдая, как в воздухе кружатся пылинки.

Она так и засыпает, просыпаясь позже от неудобства и жары – послеобеденное солнце ощущается как одеяло. Имс идет в ванную, умывается холодной водой и смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале. Отражение угрюмо смотрит на нее в ответ. Отголоски сна будто написаны на лице. Ей снился Артур.

Имс вздыхает. Ей не особенно нравится нынешняя она, появившаяся из ниоткуда, увлеченно предпринявшая попытку залезть Артуру в штаны и превратившая эту попытку во что-то иное. Имс ходила вокруг него не один год, но только сейчас, ни с того ни с сего, она чувствует себя уставшей от своих желаний.

*

Имс знает, что она хандрит, но делает это со вкусом. Благодаря Сайто у нее есть более, чем достаточно денег, чтобы провести остаток года, проигрывая в покер или сидя в углу бара, монотонно и задумчиво напиваясь.

Юсуф напоминает ей о The Macallan, и Имс считает своим долгом сдержать обещание. Расставаться с таким виски тяжело, но Юсуф благородно наливает ей стакан однажды вечером в своем магазине, и пока они вспоминают прошлое, Имс пытается перестать думать о том, как виски обжигал ее горло, когда они с Артуром танцевали на крыше в Сиднее.

*

Устав от времяпровождения наедине с собой, Имс идет на пляж на северном побережье, находит клуб для туристов, а позднее – и симпатичного молодого человека. Он божественно целуется, интересуется, проводить ли ее в свой номер, и, ужасаясь самой себе, Имс говорит нет.

Она возвращается домой и допивает бутылку виски, в которой оставалось больше половины, и приходит в себя на полу гостиной, чувствуя жажду и головокружение и раздумывая, как она здесь оказалась. Как оказалась и на полу, и в подобной ситуации.

*

Юсуф говорит, что она становится раздражительнее, когда нет работы. Имс считает, что ей нужен отпуск, вероятнее всего, от своей собственной головы.

Все дело в том, что она может просто пойти и найти Артура, пригласить его на обед, посмотреть, даст ли он ей шанс. Но Имс никуда не идет, по той же причине, почему она знала, что не может поцеловать Артура в сальса-баре в Сиднее – она никогда не может сказать наверняка, не пользуется ли он возможностью просто потому, что она есть.

*

Пляжи в Момбасе так же прекрасны, как где бы то ни было еще, и Имс проводит утро на пляже Дайани, пытаясь избавиться от похмелья. Ее волосы в жутком беспорядке, забраны в нечесаный хвост, чтобы не мешались на ветру. Краска смылась до ее натурального русого цвета. Солнцезащитные очки частично скрывают события прошлой ночи, солнце и литровая бутылка воды творят чудеса, но все, о чем может думать Имс – это дневной сон.

Кого она никак не ожидает увидеть у заднего входа в свой дом, паркуя мотоцикл, так это Артура.

\- Имс, - только и говорит он в знак приветствия.

\- Артур, всегда рада видеть, - она ждет объяснения, но этого не происходит. – Не то чтобы я требовала от тебя объяснений, когда в результате я имею возможность насладиться твоим видом, но почему ты здесь?

В ответ Артур демонстрирует свой невозмутимый как-можно-быть-такой-дурной взгляд, подходит к Имс и целует ее.

\- Оу, - произносит она, когда Артур отстраняется.

\- Имс, - говорит Артур, поднимая руку и проводя большим пальцем по ее нижней губе, - скажи мне, что ты не думала, будто я хочу трахнуть тебя только из-за твоей одежды.

Имс открывает рот и касается языком его кожи, наблюдая за лицом Артура, когда он раздвигает пальцем ее губы, как закрываются его глаза, когда она посасывает концик его пальца.

\- Что ж, больше не думаю, дорогуша, - говорит она и тянет Артура за руку в дом.

У Имс еще с пляжа подвернуты штаны, к ногам прилип песок, помялась рубашка, побиты и поцарапаны шлепки, но, кажется, это вызывает у Артура лишь еще больше желания раздеть ее.

\- Артур, - говорит Имс, быстро выдыхая, когда он касается ее груди, прижимает ее ближе, чтобы коснуться губами ее шеи, - думаю, мне стоит уточнить, что это не будет развлечением на одну ночь.

\- Я знаю, - говорит он, и Имс чувствует горячее дыхание на своей коже, вызывающее дрожь по всему телу, начиная от кончиков пальцев.

\- Я имею в виду, что если ты только уйдешь, я тебя достану из-под земли.

\- Имс, я знаю.

\- Просто чтобы было понятно, - говорит она и притягивает Артура ближе, целуя его глубоко и властно, ее пальцы скользят по его спине.

Позже Имс будет лежать на животе голой, слушая шум кондиционера и наблюдая за лицом Артура, пока тот будет проводить рукой вдоль ее позвоночника. Она будет смотреть на него, и ей будет казаться, что ее сердце настолько огромно, что вот-вот вырвется из груди, и Артур поймает ее взгляд и улыбнется, легко и любяще, напоминая, что он пришел, так что да, все действительно понятно.

Сейчас, впрочем, есть пальцы, зубы, дыхание и пот, удовольствие от движения их тел вместе, переполняющие ощущения, так много чувств, руки Артура на ее бедрах, когда она сверху, оставляющие синяки, будто обещания, и Имс хочет сделать с Артуром так много всего, но для этого есть время, позже. Будет время.

**Author's Note:**

> "Pardon, monsieur, je vous comprends pas." - "Прошу прощения, месье, я Вас не понимаю".


End file.
